


Unexpected Actions

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Bakery, Beards (Relationships), Gen, Genderfluid Character, Pastries, Period Typical Bigotry, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Stanley is all too aware how some people feel about them. They are however surprised by who comes to their defense.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Unexpected Actions

Prince Adam’s return marked the beginning of a lot of changes. Memories returned, families were brought together, the endless winter in the woods was gone...and people’s definition of love was changed. A candelabra and a feather duster had been in love. A wardrobe and a harpsichord had been married. Belle fell in love with a beast with horns and charm claws and fangs. This left little room for anyone to say anything about anyone else’s love for another.

“It’s unnatural! Look at how he’s dressed!”

A little room was still room for some people apparently.

Today they were wearing their usual shirt and vest, with the addition of a long skirt the same color as their vest, the usual scarf of yellow and red tied around their neck. Stanley kept their face neutral, pointing with one hand at the pastries they wished to purchase from the baker. Their other hand toyed with the hilt of their sword. “Four canelé, s'il vous plaît.”

“I’ve just started making them,” the baker said as he placed them in a small box. He smiled proudly, “ever since my son came back, he’s been teaching me things he learned from the castle.”

“That is such wonderful news!” Stanley said, smiling in happiness for the baker. The man was no longer making the same things day after day. He was now able to experiment and try new things with his son. Stanley scanned the display case and perked up a little. “Is that flaugnarde?” they asked.

The baker’s smile grew and he puffed out his chest in pride. “Oui! I made it using the last of the plums and cherries from last season.”

“I would like to purchase that as well,” Stanley hummed.

“He walks around acting as if he can play being a woman whenever he pleases! At least with Lefou he was just a degenerate going to Hell. This is worse!”

Stanley adjusted their grip on the hilt of their sword. They knew that voice. It was the old woman who made and sold sausages for the butcher. For a brief moment their eyes hardened but they took a deep breath through their nose, holding it in briefly before letting it out again through their mouth. They ran a tongue over their lips and stood up straight, paying the baker before accepting the two boxes. “Merci! I am sure I shall be back to buy these from you again, monsieur!” 

“Just ignore that old hag,” the baker softly said, “she’s just bitter and old. I don’t see what the problem is in looking pretty every now and then.”

They smiled a little, nodding their head at his words. “Merci,” they said softly. Stanley stepped out, going straight to where Bisou waited for them. The boxes were carefully put away in a pack strapped to her saddle. They made sure nothing would be crushed or destroyed during their ride back to the castle.

“Ever since that girl and her prince...this place is becoming Sodom! And no one is speaking out about it!”

Stanley whirled around before they even registered they were doing it. They stormed towards the woman’s stall, drawing their sword in one fluid motion.

“Shut up, you nasty old bat! We’re tired of hearing your mouth!” They blinked, stopping in surprise. Stanley watched as Clothilde slammed down her basket of fish, glaring hatefully at the other woman. “Stanley isn’t pretending to be anything. Stanley is both and neither whenever they feel like it! No one asked for your opinion about Stanley or monsieur Lefou so keep it to yourself you old hag!” The two women locked eyes, their fury barely contained. In the end however, Clothilde won out and the other woman backed down and fell silent.

Clothilde sniffed, picking her basket up again before walking towards Stanley. “Put your sword away before someone accuses you of being a brute again,” she said.

Numbly Stanley obeyed, raising an eyebrow as Clothilde wrapped two of her biggest fish in paper and held them out. “Madame..?”

“You think I didn’t know that I was protecting my husband from the noose with our marriage?” she asked. She softly laughed, shaking her head as she pressed the fish into their hands. “He was handsome and I cared about him. How could I not make sure no one could accuse him of sodomy by marrying him?”

Stanley took the fish, nodding a little. “Merci…”

“You and Lefou don’t have to hide anything. Our prince has already made that perfectly clear.”

They smiled, tipping their hat to her. “You are very kind.”

“And Stanley?”

“Oui?” Stanley flinched and blinked as she flicked the tip of their nose.

“Stop being so quick to draw your sword, idiot. You look like Gaston.”

They laughed despite themselves, bowing down low to her as if she were Belle. “As you wish, madame. I shall endeavor to keep my blade in its scabbard.”

“See that you do,” she laughed, walking away to sell her fish somewhere else.

Stanley went back to Bisou, putting the fish away in another bag. They climbed up onto her back, gently nudging her into a walk once they were seated side-saddle. “What do you think, Bisou? You think Lefou will believe me when I tell him what happened?” The mare snorted and they hummed in thought. “Me either but the surprised look on his face will be worth it.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Unexpected Actions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113938) by [Djapchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan)


End file.
